


Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez

by SnowyJeleciaHusky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Honesty, Leadership, Loyality, Multi, Revenge, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyJeleciaHusky/pseuds/SnowyJeleciaHusky
Summary: Join Pattie Quilter a rookie duel Champion and her Silver Wolf BF as they travel to the Aquaria Kingdom and reunite with her sister, Princess Elisha Quilter that got her soul taken away by the evil Orichalcos Prince, Torrez. She gets the help from her new friends from Duel Academy and old friends as well. Join Pattie and her friends as they travel to Belize to track down the Prince and free the souls he sealed. Will Pattie save her sister or will she fail?





	Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez

What's going on my Yugioh GX lovers and Fans SnowyJeleciaHusky here!!!

In my story, AdventureShipping Love Story Pattie finally reunites with her longtime sister, Princess Elisha Quilter. But sadly it was cut short when a psycho villain attacks the kingdom and trapped her soul in the dark realm. So she and the gang travel to Duel Academy.

ENGLAND ACADEMY GIRLS DORMITORY - 8:30AM

Pattie’s POV…

I wake up around 8:30 am with my eyes sore from the tears I shed late into the night. I feel nothing but agony in my heart, and the heartbreak only continues. Torrez had stolen one of the most important people in my life from me, my older sister Elisha. She was a kind loving soul that had nothing but love in her heart for others and ruled with grace and dignity. That bastard took her from us like she was an item to be had! She was our light, and she was taken from us by that bastard Torrez. Torrez was a cruel man, as to be expected of the son of Dartz. Dartz had taken souls of men to resurrect Leviathan, the Grand Dragon. It seems that his bastard son doesn’t discriminate and wants to take everyone from anyone so long as he can reach his goal. The ends justify his cruel means in his horrible mind. I want nothing more than my sister back and for Torrez to be defeated and perish, and feel the pain he has caused me and Amber for his crimes. In this decade, we don’t have the luck of Yugi and Kaiba to defeat Torrez and Leviathan. I will have to be the Yugi Motou of my own quest, save my sister, and free all the other souls that have been stolen from innocent people. Just then I heard a knock on my door, snapping me out of my introspection. I arose from my bed and walked over to see who could be up at this hour. As I opened the door, I saw my roommates. Vanessa, Layla, Alessia, Bedelia, Faline, Giana and my own baby sister Amber. Just the girls I wanted to see in my time of grieving. 

"Good morning, Pattie!" Faline pounces on me for a hug, “Love you to the moon and back! You ready to go to Duel Academy and find a way to take down that dumb Torrez?”

"Oh dear Faline! Pattie just woke up! You could at least give her some time to fully awaken before pouncing on her like a cat!" Bedelia chimed in with her sing-song voice, leaning against the handle of her suitcase. 

I gently patted Faline on the back, and gave a small smile.   
“Don’t worry Bedelia, it’s best she has that energy early in the morning. Better than any coffee am I right?”   
“I suppose.. But Darling, how do you feel? We heard you crying last night, and we understand how très tragique it is for you and Amber to lose Elisha.. She was a beautiful and wonderful woman, and we want her back more than anything in the world as well.”

Amber came over and hugged me tightly when Faline had hopped down, and I could feel the intensity in her hug and felt the tears she shed. It was hard to lose Elisha, and it was especially brutal on Amber.

“We have to get Elisha back… I don’t want to lose her forever to some cruel prince that just loves to ruin lives! I want to see her again, I want us to be together as sisters and have fun together.. I don’t want you to do it alone.. So count on me and everyone to come with!! I want our family back!” 

I nodded at her and smiled. She had the Quilter ambition and big heart that ran in the family, and that filled me with even more confidence when I needed it. Seeing my sister heartbroken is a pain that no one should ever feel. To see her determined in the face of tragedy, gave me more motivation to save Elisha and get our family back.

“She’s right! We’re all gonna chip in and save her y’know! Any family of you is a family to us! We’re all sisters in this together!” Giana fist pumped triumphantly, ready for our mission. “We’ll find a way.”

The rest of the girls cheered in unison. In the spite of tragedy, we were ready to take charge and defeat Torrez. It won’t be an easy journey, but we’ll do whatever it takes to free the souls Torrez has captured, including Elisha’s. 

ENGLAND PIER - 10AM

William, Andy and Ms. Topes were standing at the pier for the girls to show up so they can depart to Duel Academy.

William walked towards the edge of the pier as he let out a sigh, “Elisha getting taken was a horrific event for everyone.. I just hope that Pattie and Amber will be alright and ready for the mission to get the Princess back.”

"Where are the girls? The boat is about to be here in five minutes." Andy wondered looking at the school looking at the entrance.

"I'm sure the girls will be here in a few, Andy. They’re never the type to get ready at the last minute!” Ms. Topes smiled holding her bag. 

"I’m pretty darn excited if I gotta be honest! I get to see my lovely gal from Duel Academy after all!" Andy smiled as he sees the boat arriving to the pier.

"Oh? Who is she?" Ms. Topes inquired, curious about Andy’s lover.

"Amy Williams!" Andy said proudly as he looked at his phone with a picture him and Amy, holding each other at a beach.

"Her and I been close since elementary school, and she’s a gal that’ll knock you off your feet! She’s has the Cupid Angels Deck and she can kick some major tail when she’s in the spirit!!" Andy gushed. "I can't wait to see her again. Man, Pattie and the girls need to hurry up so I can see her!"

A few minutes went by and the private England Boat arrived and stopped at the pier. Ms. Topes looked around for Pattie’s group, and heaved a sigh of relief when they ran as fast as they could to the pier.

"Well you sure took awhile to get here! You girls nearly had us all worried!" She said with gentle scolding, the type that may sound a bit harsh, but you know she’s happy.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Topes. We just needed a soul to soul moment! You know how we can be!" Vanessa said looking at the group, who were smiling and ready for the journey ahead. 

"I see. Well! Just be thankful you made it on time!" Ms. Topes let out a laugh before she looked to Pattie and Amber, who seemed more serious and on edge than the rest of them.

“I know you two must be feeling heartbroken at the moment. Just letting you know from faculty to student, that I’ve always been the one to root for you two and I’m not stopping anytime soon. I know that you and the girls can do this.. Just make sure to never lose your guard, you got that?”

The girls nodded in understanding, and were more than ready for this.

They lifted their chins up gave their signature Quilter smiles. "You’re damn right we'll get her back. We’ll fight hard to save our sister!"   
Everyone cheered and boarded the boat, ready for the interesting and painstaking quest they will have to undergo to save the world.

They all knew that the journey ahead would not be easy, but their hearts were set, and they could not be shaken!

 

DUEL ACADEMY - 9AM

While you could say it’s a normal day in Duel Academy, that would be wrong for today! It was a special day after all, for the new transfer students were coming to Duel Academy for a semester. These students were the top of their schools, and who knows what dueling they’d bring to the table.

Everyone had gotten together in the Slifer dorm lounge, discussing about the new semester and the prospect of new students in the school for a good chunk of time.

"I guess we're officially juniors now." Jaden said stuffing food in his mouth. "This is nuts! We're about to kick off year number three! Can you believe that? To think last semester we had to tackle a planet destroying thing-a-majig! I never want to see the color white again after that! "

"Well I'm just glad that last year is behind us. I just hope Sartorius and her sister Sarina are alright.. Same goes for Aster too, it was definitely an ordeal for the 3 of them. Certainly an ordeal for the entire academy too.. " Syrus had pointed out as he reached for some more Ebi shrimp.

"Agreed! As much as I liked being a dinosaur, I don’t think I wanna be one again! It was some freaky bayou magic that was goin’ on! One minute I’m a human, next minute I’m a dino with dreads flying with Neos to take down a gosh darn satellite!" Hassleberry laughed thinking about how ridiculous it all was in the grand scheme of things.

"I mean, I had to battle with a ancient evil possessing a blue Morticia Addams! Boy was I shaking! Goth chicks are pretty darn wild, I think Aster can testify that’s for sure!" Jaden had joked back, making light of the insane situation they all went through together. The events that unfolded last semester you likely couldn’t ever explain to an outsider. They’d just laugh and call you crazy! Jaden and the gang couldn’t even blame them, it was all crazy last semester! It’s likely going to get crazier than that as the years go on, but no matter the journey, the gang would always get through!

At the Obelisk dorm, Chazz was giving commands and yelling at the guys with a microphone.

"Let's go!! Time is money everyone! We’ve gotta make sure this place is party ready for the transfers! We can’t have them thinking Duel Academy is full of lazy bums!" 

 

Alexis appeared behind him tapping him on the shoulder before giving him a sinister smile.

"Here's a little something Chazz, if you want something done right, then do it yourself!" Alexis throws him a bucket of paint and he falls over, struggling to catch the paint bucket.

He fell down near Jewels and Amy, the former of the two who was working on building the welcome signs for the transfer students. 

“Sweet Moses boy! You better watch where ya land! You coulda had a rusty nail in the behind!” Jewels warned as she wiped some sweat from her brow. 

Amy put down her paint bucket and called out to Alexis who looked satisfied watching Chazz fall over himself.

“Yo Lexi! When do you think the transfers are gonna show! This party better not be for nothing!” 

"Well they're supposed to be coming tomorrow! I'm looking forward to meet everyone! After all, we’re going to be seeing them for an entire semester! Let’s make sure that we give em a good impression!"

"I can't wait to see Andy and the gang again! I haven't seen them for over a year! Especially my darling Andy!! Talking over the phone isn’t enough!! I need to see my man!" Amy sighs happily as her cheeks go red.

Alexis sighed happily, for she was glad Amy was excited for her boyfriend. Alexis wasn’t interested in dating, at least, at the moment. She may have had eyes on Jaden, but she wouldn’t want to act on her feelings, after all, she had her own goals to achieve.

“Gosh! Yer a lucky soul Amy! I don’t exactly have the luxury of a boyfriend. I want one, I really do, but it seems I’m a bit too smart and ambitious for men! They always want a girl who stays home and cleans! I ain’t that gal! I’m a headstrong bull till the day I croak!” Jewels laughed as she hammered the final nail into the welcome sign for the transfer students.

"Hey everybody!" A familiar cheerful voice shouted from afar. Jaden ran up to the Obelisk dorm, full of his usual cheer.

"Well golly gee! It’s Jaden and the gang! How’s it hangin’ Jay?" Jewels put down her toolbox and ran over to where Alexis was, Amy following behind.

“You guys seem busy at work on the dorm. I guess Obelisks can be pretty hard working when they’re not looking down on us Slifers!”

Jaden jokingly stated, only for Jewels to give him a pat on the back, that might as well been a smack. Jaden let out an eep from Jewel’s hearty smack and fell over.

“Ok! I take it back! You guys are hard workers all the time!!” 

The gang let out a laugh as Jaden sprung back up, rubbing the sore spot on his back.

“You guys ready for the transfers? I’m stoked to see the awesome duelists we’re gonna have! I don’t even know who they are yet and I’m still hyped to take em on!”

 

"I'm looking forward too! Maybe not to duel, but I hope they’re nice!” Syrus chimed in. "I mean, it looks like we’re gonna have a party for em.. I’m sure any nice person likes a party!"

"They sure as hell should! We’re slaving away at this!" Amy said as she leaned her arm against Jewels. 

The gang went inside to tackle the matter of the party decorations. There were a ton of them, but everyone knew they could get it done if they work together.

"Now what are we all waiting for? Let's decorate his place for the students, soldiers!" Hassleberry commanded, the gang smiling as they began to decorate the dorm. Hassleberry and Jewels set up the tables, Hassleberry admittedly was impressed at how strong Jewels is. Alexis and Amy were putting ribbons on the walls, Jaden and Syrus were setting up the plates with the knives and forks. Chazz then put blue stars on the tables around the statues. Acheron walked in clutching onto his portable heart machine and saw the gang setting up a party.

“Damn, this place is bluer than you Jewels." Acheron laughed, it was a pretty impressive sight for him considering he was all red.

“Well, we might as well do our part, boy! That means you too! Don’t worry, I won’t give ya much of an ordeal.” Jewels joked at him. “Come and help Chazz with decorating, oh Galactic Prince, or are you too good for that?”

"C’mon you Cowgirl Blueberry, I’m not that stuck up like Chazz!" Archeron huffed, also hearing a ‘HEY!’ from Chazz as he hung stars.

“Well don’t forget! It wasn’t until some transfers showed up for you that you began to act less like a snob!” She teased back at him.

“Girls! Girls! You’re both pretty!” Jaden joked at the two.

The gang laughed and continued setting up the party.

\------

"Man, that sure was hard work." Syrus said, feebly sitting down in a chair.

"You said it, pal." Jaden agreed all exhausted sitting near a statue, fiddling with a party hat in his hands.

"Well at least we finished, that's all that matters." Alexis sighed in relief. "And the decorations look beautiful! Good work team!"

"Pattie will love this! Don’t ya think Archeron?" Jewels asked her red friend who was panting heavily.

“Who.. Knew… Decorating… took that much outta you?! My pump might be working overtime!”

“Guess yer kinda meant to be like a statue instead of a decorations guy!” 

"We should head back to the dorm, it's late." Alexis said yawning looking at Jewels and Amy, "Amy, let’s go girl we got a big day.” Archeron was going to go the other way, but Jewels pulled him along.

“Yeah right! I’ve known ya for a good amount of time to know you enjoy bein’ dolled up!!”

Archeron struggled a little, but gave in.

“Fine… Only cause your my friend, got that?”

The girls giggled, they waved at the others and made their way back to the blue dorms. Jaden made his way to his dorm room, while Syrus and Hassleberry rushed into theirs to sleep. He smiled and left his shoes outside of the room. He flopped onto his bed and passed out. 

 

DUEL ACADEMY - NEXT DAY - 730AM

Today was the day!

Jewels and Archeron were trying to deal with her light blue wavy hair, and had almost a WWE match trying to untangle it. Alexis was in the room as well, brushing her own hair, always ready early like a good student.

Jewels managed to free the brush, and it went flying towards Alexis, who just caught it with near perfection.   
“Man you’re good!” Archeron remarked as he felt Amy tap him on the shoulder to get his attention for eyeliner.

"Well, at least you two got ready before Jasmine did. Don’t even get started on Mindy.. Those two couldn’t get ready fast enough even if you gave them raw caffine." Alexis looked to Mindy and Jasmine who were doing each other’s hair.

"Hey we're all girls and we do take long to get ready." The red headed girl giggled hugging Mindy tightly.

Archeron would’ve quipped back about how he’s not a girl, but he nodded since he could relate to them anyways. After all, princes take their sweet time too.

He gave a thumbs up to Amy who finished giving him a beautiful cat’s eye eyeliner.

Jewels came from behind and hugged Archeron gently. "Looking good Archeron! You could always model for Covergirl, considering they’re letting men model their makeup!"

“No thanks, got a kingdom in my hands after all. Although it’d be fun to be on the cover of a magazine..” Archeron sighed.

"Alright everyone! Kiki time over! If we’re all ready to go, let’s get on with it!” Alexis commanded to her troupe.

Everyone agreed, and got up to go.

Everyone made their way to the auditorium, and took a seat. They all noticed a lack of a certain slifer in the auditorium.   
“Lemme guess? Late again?” Alexis turned to Hassleberry and Syrus.

“Yup. When is he ever on time..” Syrus sighed and fidgeted with his glasses.

The Headmaster then came up on the stage and students got quiet, "Now settle down students. As you know it’s a start of a brand new year, and all new challenges await us all! With a new beginning of a new year there will be a temporary alteration here at Duel Academy. We strive for perfection, so to keep each of you on top of your games we invited a few new students to join you. They’re the best of the best, and they’ll be here for a semester! Make sure to make em feel welcome!”

-

“Now for introductions, visiting us from East Academy, Adrian Gecko!" Adrian walked out and winked at the girls, and some even started to scream for him.

“Oh Lord.” Bastion mumbled shaking his head.

“What a showoff…” Archeron sneered glaring at the male student.

“I’ll say..” Jewels muttered to him.

"Coming from West Academy please welcome, Axel Brodie!” The students cheered.

“Hey that's the guy Amber was talking to me about!” Amy pointed out and waved at him, “Hello!”

“Next coming from the South it's Jim Crocodile Cook!” Chancellor announced. The students went loud. “Haha! Good day, mates!” Jim smiles holding onto his crocodile high in the air.

“Woah, a live crocodile!” Hasslebery got all excited, “Crocs are a type o’ Dino too! And I dig all the dinos and their cousins!”

“I wanna pet it.” Alexis smiled looking at it. The gang looked at her all weird. “What? You would too.”

“Now, from the North Academy it's Jesse Anderson!"

"Haha hey y'all!" Jesse smiled and waved as he rushed down to the stage, but then Jaden rushed onto the stage, to everyone’s shock.

“Whew! Sorry I’m late everyone, and WHOA! You’re the guy from the rooftop earlier! What’s your name by the way, I didn’t catch it earlier!”

"The name’s Jesse Anderson! Pleasure t’ meet ya! What’s yer name?"

“The names Jaden Yuki! Pleasure to meet you too Jesse!”

They shook hands, and the two felt almost a bond between them instantaneously. Jaden let go and gave him a high-five before running to catch a seat near Syrus.

“Don’t you think they held hands a little too long just now?” Archeron asked Jewels.

“You might as well just say you got a gaydar in your pump bag.” Jewels joked back, and she was happy she had another southerner! Kind of lonely being the only one with a southern twang, so this was nice. 

Chancellor let out chuckle looking at them, "Last but not least, these wonderful students is from England Academy. Let's give a warm welcome to these students; Pattie Quilter, Amber Quilter, Faline Kaiba, Vanessa Gonzalez, Bedelia Gione, Giana Grande, Layla Munizzi, William Hernandez, Andy and Alessia Barone!”

The gang walked out on stage and waved at everyone. 

“Woah! I have to duel everyone of em!” Jaden jumped for joy.

Acheron nearly put his pump on overdrive from excitement, shaking Jewels. “Oh.. my… god! The Quilter sisters and William are here!! Wait… William is here… DAMMIT!”

“What's the beef on William and the Quilter girls?” Jewels asked looking at him curiously.

“It was an inter-academia duel meetup. Pattie, Amber, and William… taught me not to be that much of a hardass. However, William and I are rivals! Sometimes he ticks me the hell off with his flirty attitude, his stupid cobalt hair, his stupid dreamy eyes…”

“Look Archeron, we get it! You’re more into men than any of the girls in this academy aspire to be. You’ve got some sort of weird crush on hi-”

“S-shut up!”

Jewels couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s obvious love-hate with William. 

Hassleberry’s eyes widened as he spotted Bedelia Gione. “Wow what a pretty young gal! She’s makin’ my heart do laps for joy!” He then fainted from blushing hard.

“Uh oh. Looks like Hassleberry is falling for one of em!” Jaden teased as he nudges Syrus and Bastion.

“Let’s not forget you seem to be more than interested in Jesse, might as well call yourself Anna and Hans with that instant love!” Bastion retorted.

“Bastion!!” Jaden huffed at him, to which Bastion just couldn’t help but smirk because he hit the head on the nail.

“Like how you are to every shade of blue, she’s obsessed with everything pink.” Archeron laughed.

“Like how you are to red?” Jewels laughed back at him. 

Giana began to pose with her grappling gun, showing off her agent gear to others, definitely wowing the students. She gave her cheering audience Lara Croft vibes as they spotted all her agent garb.

“Wow, she's amazing!” Jewels smiled clasping her hands together with glee. “I haven’t been like that since I was in that one mission with my dad!!”

Layla used her computer as she sat on the floor, adjusting her glasses if they began to slip from her face. Bastion had spotted the geeky girl, and felt hearts flutter around his head. “My kind of girl!” 

“Uh oh.” Jaden smirked and nudges him playfully. Alexis giggled at Baston’s affection.

Archeron called out excitedly to Pattie, and she took notice of the redhead and his blue friend sitting next to him.

She nudged Amber and William, and they looked to their red friend, and waved back. They were definitely more than happy to see him, and it almost felt like yesterday when the 4 of them hung out and Archeron learned to let loose and be a nicer man. It even almost felt like yesterday when Pattie got the call from him, telling her he managed to get his parents into prison with the help of an acquaintance he met soon after. That acquaintance is likely the girl next to him, and she made a mental note to personally thank her for her kindness to Archeron. It certainly made her, William and Amber happier to see an old friend in their time of grieving. 

The Chancellor then spoke into the mic, shushing everyone up. “Now enjoy the rest of your day, and let's make this new year the best and remember get your game on!”

The ceremony finished, everyone began to cheer again. 

It was a shame that this was going to be one of the few happy moments in a journey that was littered in sadness.

So it looks like Pattie and the gang are in for a treat.   
Stay tuned for more Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez!!!  
Love ya. Xoxo


End file.
